Finding My True Path Part 2
by lionangel1
Summary: " up for adoption" Bella in this story is taking back her true nature. Hidden in plain site for over 6000 yrs. She is stronger and more powerful vampire of her kind. Many believe her to be a myth others know her for a fact.
1. Chapter 1

Cullen house is quiet. Everyone is sitting in the living room. Solemn faces, no talking, just glances to one another. Edward was sitting alone on the far side of the room. His head was hanging in disbelief. He had lost his love, Bella. Rosalie was crouched in front of Emmet. The look on her face was enough to be able to tell how she was feeling. "_I'm glad she's gone, Edward is lucky to be rid of her_" Rosalie said in a low whisper. Emmet squeezed her shoulder and a hush rang from his lips. She shot him an angered look, he cracked a small smile and his eyes gazed to Edward. She frowned and laid her head onto his knee. Rosalie didn't like to be scolded, but she also didn't like to see her brother in so much pain.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting next to each other on the couch. Carlisle was sitting back with his arm around Esme, He turned towards Edward. "_My son, I can only imagine the pain you feel. I'm ashamed that_ I couldn't of been more wiser. Bella loves you and I'm sure she will return."

"_Stop_!" Edward said. "_You can't understand anything. I did this! I shouldn't of ever even thought about leaving her. I should if protected her. Instead I hurt her, I am the reason she is gone_!" Esme interrupted him, "_Edward, don't direct your anger at your father, he has done nothing. He has been the one who has stood behind you through everything. You should be ashamed if yourself_!" Carlisle touched her hand and kissed her cheek.

Edward stood up and tossed the chair he had been sitting in. It flew as though it had weighed nothing. Edward pursed his lips and walked out the front door. "_I should of took her and left, left everything and everyone here. She would have been safe and she would STILL be with me_…" Carlisle started to stand but Esme caught his arm, "_Let him go_" she said, "_He needs some time_."

Alice was perched on the arm rest of the couch next to Jasper. She could tell he was trying hard to avert the feelings of everyone. Jasper's face was cringed, and his eyes were closed. Alice tried to caress his shoulder and he winced away. "_I can only take so much_" replied Jasper. Alice's feelings had been hurt. She loved Jasper and couldn't stand seeing him this way. Once Edward had left, the wrinkles in Jasper's face seemed to melt away and he opened his eyes. Alice was holding her head in her hands. Jasper put his arm around her shoulder and lifted her chin, so that her face was level with his. "_I know_" he said "_I'm sorry_." Their lips connected. Jasper was young in his years and couldn't always control his gift like the rest. He would never intentionally hurt Alice.

Alice was looking at Jasper when her eyes suddenly went black. She let out a scream, so loud, even Edward heard it and he was in the woods behind the house hunting. He turned and ran back bursting through the back door, ripping it from the hinges. Jasper was holding Alice, cradling her as though she was a small frightened child. She didn't talk at first. Her face was still. "_What happened_?" Edward asked. "_She's having a vision_" replied Jasper. Jasper was rocking Alice, trying to comfort her. "_Whatever she is seeing isn't good_," he said, "_She's never had this type of reaction_."

Jasper stopped, as Alice sat up. She began speaking, quietly at first and she got louder as she went. "_She's with him, they are together_." Edward stood clenching his fists. "_He's…..He's….She's….She's_…_There were others, but they are gone….It's just Bella and him_.." she said. "_WHO?" _Edward yelled. "_She's scared…Her eyes are empty._"

_Alice! Tell me where she is right now_!" Edward said. "_He is walking towards her….She attacked him_.." Alice said. "_Good, you can do it Bella"_ Edward said, as though he could communicate to her through Alice.

Alice began again, "_He's on the ground, she's on top of him_…" "_Dammit Bella, get out! Run, run far away, get somewhere safe_" Edward interrupted. "_Be quiet Edward_!" Jasper hissed. "_She's smelling him, looking him over, he's trying to over power her…his shirts off…" _Edward pounded his fists into the wall he was standing next to, "_That bastard, he's going to hurt her!" _Alice continued, "_She's in control, he can't stop her….she's taking her clothes off….hmm…his are gone now too.." _Jasper was still holding Alice and he could feel her body tense up the longer her vision went on.

Edward fell to his knees. "_I don't understand what is happening" _he said. Alice couldn't control her visions, they just came and she couldn't stop them. Edward had always been leery of her visions, because they tended to come out at the wrong moment and he was never really sure if they were accurate. "_They are together…" _Alice arched her back and that was clue enough for everyone. Carlisle got up and signaled for the rest to follow. "_Lets go, this isn't meant for us to hear" _he said. "_But it's just getting good"_ replied Emmit. Rosalie punched Emmit in his stomach.

"_Godric…..He is the one…her mate…They're bonded…She is drinking from him…" _Alice whispered. "_STOP, stop right now Alice. You're lying! It's all lies!" _Edward proclaimed. Alice didn't respond to Edward, she just continued with her vision. "_He's drinking from her….Promises…Vows.._

…_Their bodies are moving as one….the sun is rising….she is laying with him now…." _Alice stopped. Her eyes changed, as if they had just opened for the first time. Jasper pulled her close into his chest and she began to cry. "_How could you Alice?" _he asked. "_You shouldn't of said anything about your fucking vision!" _Jasper's hands began to shake and if it hadn't been for Alice being in his arms he would of attacked Edward. "_You WILL not talk to her that way!" _Jasper claimed through clenched teeth. "_It is in fact your fault she is gone, you said you were going to send her away. You got what you wanted, she's gone."_

Edward raised his hands and at that moment Jasper had set Alice aside. Jasper leaped to his feet. "_Is this what you want?_" Jasper asked. "_You want to fight, will that make you feel better?" _Edward mustered all his strength and leaped towards Jasper. He was no match for Jasper. For Jasper had trained in fighting and could defend himself very well. Their bodies clashed in mid air. Jasper threw Edward and began to pound on his chest with such force, the house was shaking. Alice sat idly by trying to collect herself. The rest of the family had come in. It took Emmit, Carlisle and Rosalie to pull Jasper off of Edward. Esme ran towards Alice to console her.

"_What are you guys doing and why wasn't I invited?"_ Emmit asked with a chuckle in his voice. They were still holding Jasper back, when Edward stood up and tried to lunge at him again. Before he could get close enough Alice appeared between them. Edward stopped dead in his tracks. Jasper seemed to settle too. "_Edward" _she said "_You should leave."_ Esme had made it to Alice's side and reached to hold her hand. "_Is this how you all feel?" _he asked. Everyone stood silent.

Edward turned to walk out the door. Carlisle started to talk "_Son.."_ But Edward quickly cut him off. _"Your silence says everything. I'm leaving." _He turned to look at Jasper, "_This isn't over."_


	2. Chapter 2

{Esme pov}

" What the hell is going on in here?" I looked around the room and waited for them to answer me. I said " Alice why were they fighting?" Alice said " Well I got a vision of Bella and Edward didn't like what I saw. He started yelling at me and Jasper got upset about the way he was talking to me." I looked at them and I said " What vision Alice?" Then she explained to the rest of the family. I was shocked at what she had told us. How can that be Bella is Edwards mate. Poor Edward he is so upset I looked at him and seen the pain that was showing in his eye's. I know he still loves her and wants her back. I see the pain in every ones faces. I stated sobbing Carlisle held me while I sobbed for the loss of my daughter.

{Carlisle pov}

I held my wife while she cried over the loss of yet another child. Why did Edward chose to leave her? I see my family is already falling apart and the only thing to get it back is for Bella to come home. Emmett yelled " Let's go and find her and bring her back?" Every one agreed we'll except for Rosalie she wanted Bella gone for good. I said " Rosalie Bella is part of this family weather you like it or not." She just got up " I hope she stays gone." That caused several of them to growl. Rosalie just will never change and that is not going to go well with the rest of the family.

{Back at the nest}

I woke up next to Godric he was still holding me tight. I wiggled to get myself free but he held onto me tighter, Almost like he is afraid I going to disappear. I had to laugh at this thought just yesterday I thought I was all alone again. I have my mate finally after all these years. Edward would have been a good mate if he wasn't such a coward. I am still angry at the way he was going to leave me. Like I was nothing and meant nothing to him. Well he got what he wanted I am gone and I'm not coming back. As I lay there I was pulled into a vision. They have decided to come find me that is not going to go well. I looked at the clock and seen I had one hour before Godric and the other's are to wake. I used my gift and teleported to the living room. There standing before me was Alcide he looked shocked. I couldn't help but laugh when he jumped. I looked at him and said " I want you to go to Forks and deliver a message for me. I don't want the other's to know about it so you and Erica must leave before they all wake up. I am trusting you to deliver this message without complications. I maybe upset at them I still consider some or them family." He looked at me a nodded his head and said " I will be back as soon as I can. Erica lets go." Erica looked at him then she noticed me standing there." Hello Bella its good to see you are back." Thank you Erica and it's good to be back." I grabbed paper and a pen and wrote a quick note to the family I once wanted to be part of.

Dear Family,

I am sorry for the way things have ended between us. He was going to leave me like I was just garbage you throw away. I loved him with all my heart but it just wasn't enough. I have been a vampire long enough to know how to hide well. I love and will miss you but don't come looking for me. Rosalie and Edward will not survive if they do.

Love always

Bella

I folded the note and handed it to Alcide and said " Don't cause any trouble on less they start something." He nodded and him and Erica left before anyone woke up. I teleported back to the bedroom before anyone noticed. I looked at the clock and new any moment everyone will be awake. I was thinking about what I was going to say to them when they are awake. I was so lost in my thoughts that I jumped when Godric said " How do you feel?" He jumped off the bed and grabbed me before I fell off the chair. " Are you alright? I'm sorry if I scared you." I laughed at the concern in his voice like falling would really hurt me. He gave me a strange look like he was really upset about it. I said " I fine I was just caught off guard." He held onto me tighter to his chest then kissed the top of my head. " Bella I just want you to know I will never hurt or leave you. I have waited so long to find you and I will not let go of you so easily." I looked into his eyes and I seen the truth behind his eyes. " I know you will never hurt me I have seen us happy together. I just know we have a long road ahead of us but we will stand strong together." Through our bonds we could feel the need for one another. He leaned into my touch and kissed me with enough passion to full the flames of need for one another. I have never felt like this with anyone and I new he belonged to me. I pushed him against the wall and I bite into his neck and drank from him. I wanted everyone to know he is "Mine" and I will kill anyone that comes near him. He moaned and bite me just above my heart and our bonds got a lot stronger. I reached up and tore off his shirt I needed him and needed him right now. He reached over and tore off my shirt and bra then the rest of the clothes wear gone as well. We both feel onto the bed and I heard a crack but didn't really care at the moment. He slammed into me hard enough to break me if I was human. I felt both pain and pleasure at the same time. " Faster Godric! Harder uh!" I flipped him over and I rode him he wasn't going fast enough for me. I needed him and I wasn't going to wait he tried to flip me back over but I was to strong. I laughed a little at that but he grabbed my hip and pulled me closer to him. In my distraction he flipped me onto my back and fucked me hard enough to make me scream him name over and over again. " You are mine everyone will know that after today. I want you to scream my name as loud as you can." with that he went even faster and harder that I thought was possible. Then he leaned over and bite my neck to let other's know I was claimed. I know I am more stronger than him in everyway but the he is my mate. The only one I will allow to act like this is to him and him only, any other that tries to dominate me I will kill on the spot.

{Jasper's Pov}

I can't believe Bella's is a vampire one of the oldest kinds. My stupid brother fucked up and decided to leave her for her own good. Yes see how well that worked out for him. He just pushed her into finding her true mate and that is not him. I heard a growl come from Edwards chest towards me. I just said "If you don't like it then don't listen to my thoughts. Really this is what you wanted now she is gone and it's all your fault." He crouched to spring at me but Emmett got to him before he could lung at me. " What the Hell Edward you can't keep attacking Jasper for your bad choices." Edward looked at him them me and ran up to his room. He didn't want to be around anyone right now. "That's it run like you always do that's what your good at." I heard him growl and then jump out the window. I knew by the sounds of thunder in the distance he was out clearing the forest. I just shook my head and ran up to my room to get some peace and quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

{Alcides POV}

Erica and I got in the car to head on our way to deliver Bella's note to the Cullens. I could only hope they would accept the news and move on, but I knew that this wasn't going to be the case.

In what seemed like minutes, there we were. Parked in the driveway of the Cullen's house. I hesitated for a moment before I stepped out of the car. _**"That's close enough wolf."**_ I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Emmet, next to him Carlisle.

"_**I've come to deliver a message from Bella." **_They both glared at me. I saw someone else appear. _"Damn" _, I thought to myself, _"it's Edward."___I couldn't hear their whispers, but in a flash Emmit was gone and just as fast he was back with Jasper. From what little bit Bella has told me, Jasper could control feelings. I'd hoped he be on top of his game, by the look in Edwards eyes he wasn't looking to "talk".

I stepped forward, Edward seemed to crouch down fists clenched. _**"Now just hold on there little fella, I'm just here to drop this note off and I'll be on my way." **_I glanced at the other three vamps, _**"You outta keep that one on a leash or something." **_Ok I didn't say it out loud, but I sure as hell thought it. _**"Don't kill the messenger." **_That I did say out loud.

Erica at some point had shifted to my side and her demeanor was like Edwards, she was ready and waiting. I reached out my hand to give the note to Carlisle. Edward had reached to take it from Carlisle to no success. They continued to stare at us.

"_**Well, my job is done here. If you're smart you will do as it says."**_

On that note I nudged Erica and we got back into the car to head home.

{Back at the Nest- Bella's POV}

After Godric and I had finished, I laid there restless. I couldn't stop thinking about the letter, Alcide gone to deliver it, and if the Cullens would heed my warning and not try to find me. It felt like hours before Erica and Alcide returned. I eased out of the bed and threw on a robe, careful not to wake Godric. He was going to find out eventually about the Cullens, but it wasn't going to be now. I raced down stairs to meet them at the door. _**"Tell me, what happened. Did they read it, say anything to you, Alcide!" **_Alcide's expression on his face said it all, _**"You should be so lucky to be rid of them Bella. That Edward, he's like a rabid dog. He should be put down. Before I even had a chance to explain, he crouched down an started hissing at me. Ass. He…"**_ Alcide trailed off. I was tapping my foot all the while Alcide was talking. Even though we would never be together again, deep down, I still cared for them. The Cullens were, past tense, my family. _**"Save your personal opinions to yourself, now what exactly happened?" **_I asked him again. _**"My sincerest apologies, I gave the letter to Carlisle and then we left." **_I let out a deep breath, _**"You made sure no one followed you, no ones gonna come knocking on my door, right?"**_ Alcide looked at me quizzically and shook his head no. _**"Good, no one is to know of this. Do you hear me?" **_Again he shook his head.

I was back in my room now, with Godric. I watched him quietly. I was still thinking about the letter, about the Cullens. So deep in thought, apparently, I

hadn't noticed that Godric was on his knees in front of me staring into my eyes. _**"My love, is there something on your mind?" **_Even his voice made my body quiver. He could of said _"Bella, that dress makes your ass look fat" _and I would tremble. I found it hard to control the laughter thinking this. _**"Oh, I was just wondering how I got so lucky." **_Nice cover, now wasn't the time to explain. _**"Bella, it is I who is lucky. You don't know how long I've waited for you." **_He spoke and I knew his words rang true. _"Shit. Damn. I have to tell him sometime" _I thought.

I bit my bottom lip, _**"I do need to tell you something." **_I almost couldn't muster up the courage. _**"The people I was with before, the Cullens, well they might come looking for me…" **_I continued my story, telling him everything about Edward and his family. I glanced down to Godric. _**"I will take care of him myself." **_he said through his teeth. At that point I had crawled down onto the floor next to him. _**"I sent them a letter. Told them to never look for me or try to contact me." **_He wasn't looking at me, he was looking anywhere but at me. _**"Godric, should they come, I will take care of them." **_I would rip both Edward and Esme limb from limb. I would burn each appendage one at a time and make them watch and I would enjoy every minute of it.

{Godrics Pov}

When I awoke, I saw her sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. I went over to her. She was lost in her own mind. I would hope that she wasn't keeping anything from me. She was of me now and I of her. I could feel her angst and asked her "_**Is there something on your mind?" **_She laughed and said she'd wondered how she got so lucky. Why did she think she couldn't tell me. Our bond was strong. I could feel her emotions so strong, I could almost read her mind. _**"I am the lucky one."**_ With every fiber of my being I meant it.

When she reluctantly started to tell me her story about the "family" she once had my anger was rising. The boy, Edward, the dead boy is more like it. _**"I will take care of him."**_ She told me she would take care of them herself, but I wanted to. I turned to her and held her face in my hands. _**"Bella, what's done is done. If they don't abide by your request, I cannot guarantee anyone will survive." **_I should find him right now and end this. Her face was somber and I started to calm down as her emotions enveloped me. Everything about her, I loved. This day had a rough start, there was only one thing I could think of that would make it better.

{Bella's Pov}

I loved him. My longing for him to be with me, to make love to him was so strong. I often wondered if it was me feeling that way or the bond we shared through drinking each others blood. _**"I love you" **_he whispered into my ear. He swept me into his arms and onto the bed. His lips caressed every part of my neck. He slowly opened my robe. He ran his fingers down my chest, his thumbs rubbing on my nipples. My body convulsed. His hands continued down onto my thighs, and spread them. His tongue wavered over my body, tasting every inch. I closed my eyes. _**"Open your eyes, I want to look into your eyes" **_he said.

I could only hold them open for so long. I was like a piano and he used his fingers and tongue, he new every note to hit. I arched my back again and moaned. He made his way back up and slipped inside. _**"I want to make love to you" **_I managed to say. That's it, its not the blood, I do love him. In the beginning it was fucking. I mean come on, a handsome vampire, heat of the moment, throws you around and rocks your world. The sex wasn't like this before, nor were the significance of our feelings.

I never felt this with Edward. He wouldn't let me. Fuck him. Godric was the one I loved, I would never leave him. I saw a smile pierce his lips, _**"It will always be with love."**_ We continued on for hours. I couldn't stop myself to have a bit of fun. Caught him off guard and flipped him over. He was now my instrument, I imagined he was drum set, I hit every symbol, snare and even the base. He couldn't keep eye contact with me, his body was arching and he was moaning. We were laying next to each other and I understood everything now. It was so clear. I didn't need his blood, I needed him.

He rolled onto his side to look at me, _**"I have some things to do, I will be back soon." **_I didn't think anything of it. I kissed his lips and let my hand run down his stomach. He was ready to go again. I smiled.

Just then we heard a knock at the main door to the house. We could hear Eric talking to someone, _**"You've got a lot of fucking nerve showing your face here." **_Godric and I threw on some clothes and went down. "_Son of a bitch, I knew it." _I thought. Standing in the doorway was Edward, behind him was the rest of the Cullins.


End file.
